Te extraño
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran tienen una canción que les une en el alma, pero pronto les unirá para siempre... ONE-SHOT y SongFic


TE EXTRAÑO

Raúl

¿Cómo pudo suceder? 

No he logrado detenerte,

Y hoy daría hasta la vida

Por volverte a ver,

Sakura estaba en su habitación. Ahora era más alta y empezaba a tener rasgos de mujer, tenía el mismo peinado pero no llevaba las coletas. En cambio, tenía el pelo un poco más largo y lo llevaba suelto un poco más debajo de los hombros. Iluminada por el sol del verano, estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados, recordando. Hacía poco más de 1 año que Shaoran se había ido a Hong Kong, después de decirle que la quería, y ella aún seguía guardando en su interior las mismas palabras que no pudo, no tuvo fuerzas, para decirle. "Te quiero, Shaoran" se repetía una y otra vez. "Ojalá pudiera decírtelo. Si sólo te viera una vez… Qué tonta fui al dejarte marchar sin habértelo dicho". Mientras pensaba, escuchaba la canción que tanto le hacía recordar a su amado. Esa canción plagiaba sus mismos sentimientos, como si se los hubieran cogido para hacerla, lo que oía era lo que sentía por dentro, así que empezó a cantar.

Recordando el ayer

Sé que debo hacerme fuerte,

Y me siento tan perdido 

Sin saber que hacer,

En mis días ya no sale más el sol.

"Hacerme fuerte. Es muy fácil decirlo, pero es tan difícil vivir sin él…"

Te extraño tanto amor

Me lo dice el corazón,

Que difícil es estar 

Sin tu calor.

Te extraño tanto amor

Imposible es olvidar,

Pasa el tiempo y es peor 

Te extraño más.

Y las noches son tan largas 

sin tu amor,

Volverías si supieras

mi dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, en una gran mansión de Hong Kong, Shaoran estaba tumbado al igual que Sakura en su cama, recordándola, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la misma canción, y pensaba que sus sentimientos estaban plagiados en ella. Shaoran era más alto y más guapo (¡¡Cómo no!! ^-^), pero seguía teniendo el pelo igual de rebelde. Estaba triste y empezó a cantar la canción.

Si entendieras mi querer

Yo soy tuyo solamente,

Pero me has dejado herido

Sin saber que hacer,

Si supieras lo que sufro en mi interior.

Te extraño tanto amor

Me lo dice el corazón,

Que difícil es estar

Sin tu calor.

Te extraño tanto amor

Imposible es olvidar,

Pasa el tiempo y es peor

Te extraño más.

Sakura y Shaoran, a la vez desde sitios distintos, escuchaban la misma canción, parecía que les unía. Al mismo tiempo, se pusieron a cantar.

Nunca yo te dejaré de amar,   (Shaoran y Sakura)

Regresa ya.   (Sakura)

Te extraño tanto amor   (Shaoran y Sakura)

Me lo dice el corazón,   (Sakura)   

Que difícil es estar (Sakura)

Sin tu calor.   (Shaoran y Sakura)

Te extraño tanto, tanto amor   (Shaoran y Sakura)

Imposible es olvidar,   (Shaoran)

Pasa el tiempo y es peor (Shaoran)   

Te extraño más.   (Shaoran y Sakura)

Y las noches son tan largas (Shaoran y Sakura)

sin tu amor,   (Shaoran)

Volverías si supieras (Shaoran y Sakura)

mi dolor.   (Sakura)

Te extraño mi amor.   (Shaoran y Sakura) 

- ¡¡Shaoran!!- Mei Ling gritó entrando de repente y casi mata del susto a su primo- ¡Vaya! Otra vez estás pensando en Sakura.

- ¿Cómo… Cómo sabes…?- Shaoran se puso de un color rojizo.

- Siempre pones la misma canción cuando piensas en ella, lo sabemos todos.

- ¿Por qué has entrado tan de repente?- intentaba cambiar de tema.

- ¡Oye! Llevo 10 minutos llamando a la puerta, y cómo tú estabas en las nubes con la canción y tu Sakura… He tenido que entrar.

- ¿Y qué querías?

- Decirte que hagas las maletas. ¡¡Nos vamos 2 semanas a la playa!! n_n

Al cabo de un rato, mientras el chico empezaba a preparar sus cosas, Mei Ling salió y se encontró con su tía en el pasillo.

- Mei Ling, ¿estás segura de que todo irá bien?

- Claro, tía. Tomoyo y yo lo tenemos todo planeado- le guiñó un ojo y se fue a su habitación.

Volviendo con Sakura…

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Te llaman al teléfono!- Toya se lo pasó a su hermana.

- ¿Diga?… Ah, ¡hola Tomoyo!

- ¿Te irás a algún sitio de vacaciones, Sakura?

- Pues no. Papá tiene mucho trabajo por ahora y Toya se va con Yukito de campamentos- dijo en tono triste (normal, si se queda sola).

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Nos vamos 2 semanas a un hotel de la playa. A mi madre y a mí nos haría mucha ilusión que vinieras.

- ¿No sería mucha molestia para ti y tu madre?

- ¡¡No!! De verdad queremos que vengas.

- Se lo preguntaré a mi padre cuando regrese.

- De acuerdo. Pero llámame, ¿eh?

- De acuerdo. ^-^

- ¡¡Guau, es precioso!!- Sakura contemplaba el mar, completamente azul y tranquilo.

- ¡Y que lo digas!- Tomoyo estaba grabando a su amiga, sin ni siquiera mirar antes el paisaje.

- Tomoyo… ^-^UUUU

- ¡Mira, Shaoran! ¡¡Qué bonito!!- Mei Ling se había quedado igual que Sakura.

- Sí, como cualquier playa- no parecía muy contento.

- ¬¬*** ¡Aguafiestas!

- ¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir a ¡Japón! Para ir a una playa?

- Si ya te lo dije: gané un concurso de pasar 1 semana aquí, y a tu madre le pareció buena idea y la alargó para que fueran 2.

- Eso me sorprende, no es muy normal que ganes algo.

- \_/*** ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta? Seguro que así te dará un poco el aire, porque no hay quien te aguante.

- Muy bien. Hasta luego- Shaoran cogió sus "Walkman" y se fue dejando sola a Mei, que sonreía maliciosamente.

- Ahora, espero que Tomoyo haya cumplido su parte.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Tomoyo admiraban los caballos que tenían en el hotel para que la gente diera paseos por la playa y el bosque.

- Oye, Sakura, ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta a caballo? Yo todavía no he deshecho el equipaje. Puedes aprovechar para explorar un poco.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te ayude?

- No hace falta, me las arreglaré sola, no te preocupes. 

- Yo también estoy ocupada, pero si encuentras algún camino hermoso, mañana lo hacemos las tres- dijo la madre de Tomoyo.

- ¡De acuerdo! ^-^- Sakura montó un caballo todo blanco y se fue a dar una vuelta con sus "Walkman" puestos.

- ¡Tomoyo!- Mei Ling llegaba corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Hola Mei Ling!- se abrazaron- ¿Lo has hecho?

- Sí, Shaoran se fue por el camino del bosque.

- Sakura también, espero que se encuentren.

Sakura iba paseando tranquilamente con el caballo, mientras que Shaoran estaba sentado bajo un árbol, y los dos iban escuchando la misma canción. Shaoran, que tenía el volumen bajo, oyó pasos de caballo a su izquierda, y una dulce voz que cantaba su misma canción, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Al volver la cabeza, vio un conejo delante de él.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- dijo mientras le tiraba una piedra para ahuyentarlo.

Y ese fue el error. El conejo salió disparado hacia donde estaba Sakura con el caballo, que se asustó al ver pasar al conejo tan cerca de sus patas delanteras y empezó tirar hacia atrás sin hacer caso de su jinete.

- ¡Quieto, quieto! ¡Solo fue un conejo, tranquilo!- Sakura intentó calmarlo y entonces el caballo empezó a galopar- ¡¡Aahhhhh!! ¡¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude!!

Shaoran oyó el grito de la chica y empezó a correr detrás del caballo, sin llegar a atraparlo, y éste se dirigía a un barranco. Asustada, Sakura era incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera coger bien al caballo para no caer y pedir ayuda. Shaoran invocó su espada y con el viento hizo retroceder el caballo que levantó las patas delanteras, haciendo caer a Sakura al suelo. Shaoran se dirigió a la chica y la incorporó un poco.

- ¡Ayyyy, qué golpe! . - Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho algo?- Shaoran no podía verle la cara ya que ella tenía la mano en la cabeza, y no había abiertos los ojos.

- Creo… que aún estoy entera, je, je. "Vaya momento de bromear -_-" Gracias por ayudarme- dijo mirándolo y quedándose atónita. Él la miró y sin saber porqué, le recordó a Sakura.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo al ver que la chica le miraba sin quitarle ojo.

- Sha… Shaoran. 

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ¿Tanto he cambiado? - a Sakura le venían todas las sensaciones en una.

- ¿Sakura?

-  ^-^ 

Sin pronunciar una palabra, se abrazaron. Sakura estaba dolorida por el golpe, pero no le importaba en absoluto, se encontraba demasiado bien en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y, sin poder controlarse, empezó a llorar. Shaoran al verla así se preocupó mucho y la miró a los ojos.

- Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

- Sí- dijo volviendo a abrazarlo y sin dejar de llorar- Me duele el corazón. Me duele de lo mucho que te quiero.

- Sakura…- Shaoran se quedó atónito, sin llegar a creérselo.

- ¡Perdóname, Shaoran! ¡¡Perdóname!! Dejé que te fueras sin que lo supieras- Sakura lloraba más fuerte, ahora en el pecho de él.

- No- Shaoran la abrazó (antes quedó parado y no lo hizo cuando ella le abrazó)- Sakura, yo soy quién debe pedirte perdón. Desde que me fui no contacté contigo, por miedo a presionarte demasiado, y luego no me atrevía a escribirte, ni a llamarte ni a nada. Aún te quiero, Sakura.

- Yo no te quiero, Shaoran. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

De pronto, una música empezó a sonar. Eran tomoyo y Mei Ling escondidas, que habían puesto un radio-cassette con la canción "Te extraño" ya que sabían que era la favorita de ellos dos y Tomoyo, además, estaba grabando la escena. La pareja se sorprendió al oír la música, pero se levantaron y Shaoran le preguntó si la quería bailar, y empezaron a bailarla, lentamente.

- ¿Conoces esta canción, Sakura?

- Sí, es mi favorita porque…

- ¿Plagiaba lo que sentías?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por que también es lo que sentía yo.

Entonces, los dos se pusieron a cantar a la vez, y Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, y él bajó la suya, cerrando los dos los ojos.

Te extraño tanto amor

Me lo dice el corazón,

Que difícil es estar

Sin tu calor.

Te extraño tanto amor

Imposible es olvidar,

Pasa el tiempo y es peor

Te extraño más.

Nunca yo te dejaré de amar,   

Regresa ya.   

Te extraño tanto amor   

Me lo dice el corazón,   

Que difícil es estar   

Sin tu calor.   

Te extraño tanto, tanto amor   

Imposible es olvidar,   

Pasa el tiempo y es peor

Te extraño más.   

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron con dulzura y se acercaron poco a poco, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, hasta besarse. Ese beso les separó del mundo, recordando todo lo que pasaron juntos, la despedida, el dolor y el dulce reencuentro. Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, y no pensaban volver a dejarse. Mientras ellos se besaban, Tomoyo no paraba de grabar, mientras que Mei Ling miraba sonrojada la romántica escena, junto a la madre de Shaoran y la de Tomoyo.

- ¿Lo ves, tía? Todo salió como queríamos- dijo Mei Ling.

- Me hace feliz ver a mi hijo así. Por cierto, Mei Ling…

- Dime, tía.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a visitar a Shaoran estas navidades a Japón? ^_- 

- ¿A qué te refieres? 

- Ya he hecho todo el papeleo para que dentro de 2 semanas se vaya a vivir a Tomoeda, con esa chica, Sakura.

- ¿De verdad?- Shaoran les había descubierto, junto con Sakura.

- Así es, hijo, como planeamos.

- Todo esto… ¿lo planeasteis vosotras?- dijo Sakura mirando a Mei Ling y a Tomoyo, que asintieron.

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron y se volvieron a abrazar.

- Ahora sí que estaremos juntos…- dijo Shaoran, y Sakura le cortó.

- Para siempre.

Y las noches son tan largas 

sin tu amor,   

Volverías si supieras

mi dolor.  

T e extraño mi amor.  

FIN 

Notas de la autora: 

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, es mi primer songfic, ya que parece estar de moda :-P Como pudieron ver, la canción la escogí al ver que destacaba tanto los sentimientos de esta adorable pareja. ¿Qué dónde quedó Kero? Bueno, como estaba la madre de Tomoyo, tubo que quedarse en el hotel ^-^ así no lo fastidiaría todo. ¿Les extrañó que apareciese la madre de Shaoran? A mí también :-DDD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben: para cualquier duda, comentario, ¡¡lo que sea!! ^_^ (menos virus, que ya he tenido suficiente con ese nuevo que salió el otro día -_-) a mis emilios: kina.vero@andorra.ad  o kina_vero@hotmail.com 

¡¡Chao, nos vemos!!  

Kina ^_^


End file.
